Kaiser
---- (Japanese: カイザー Kaiser) is the warden and a character of the day who appeared in the banned episode EP035. He is largely responsible for the banning of the episode everywhere outside of Asia for his frequent use of revolvers, especially as he repeatedly points one in 's face and at one point fires them at . As the episode has only been aired in Asia, he does not have an English name. Thirty years before the events of the episode, Kaiser discovered a rare in the Safari Zone, and many s from far and wide flooded there in order to find and catch it for themselves, although none of them managed to even see it. During their search, however, they also caught tons of other Pokémon and all but destroyed the Safari Zone. As such, a catching limit was established for the area, only allowing the use of a limited set of s at a time. Every time a Trainer wishes to enter the Safari Zone, Kaiser is in charge of explaining the catching rules to them and handing them a set of thirty Safari Balls and a fishing rod to be used within the area. As Kaiser wants to protect Dratini in any way possible, he aggressively denies it living in the Safari Zone and does not hesitate in threatening people with his revolver to make them obey the Safari Zone rules and not ask any questions regarding Dratini. After letting Ash and into the Safari Zone, Kaiser was held captive by Team Rocket, who tried to make him tell where they could find Dratini. At first, Kaiser refused to tell them anything, even when Team Rocket threatened him with his own revolvers. However, Team Rocket was finally able to break him by unleashing a tickler mecha on him, forcing him into revealing the location of the secret lagoon where he had found Dratini. As Team Rocket headed out to the lagoon, Kaiser managed to reach Ash and his friends and told them about the situation. At the lagoon, Team Rocket decided to use an underwater bomb to force Dratini out, and both Kaiser and Ash dived into the lagoon to get it out before it exploded, with Ash lending Kaiser the use of Misty's Staryu to return to the surface while he went ahead to get the bomb. Ash started running out of breath while swimming up with the bomb, but was saved by the appearance of a , who took him back to the surface, just in time for Ash to toss the bomb at Team Rocket before it exploded, causing them to be blasted off again. Kaiser then recognized this Dragonair as the very same Dratini he had met all those years ago, and saw that it now had its own child Dratini, moving Kaiser to tears. Pokémon Befriended is a Pokémon which Kaiser befriended as a thirty years before the events of EP035 when he was a young man. He keeps a photo of it at the Safari Zone entrance building. Dragonair first appeared when it saved Ash from drowning and, in the process, its home lagoon from being blown up by Team Rocket. Afterwards, Kaiser noticed a special mark on Dragonair's horn, and realized that it was the same Dratini he had once met, moving him to tears of how much it had grown. Dragonair then revealed that it now also had its own child Dratini, resulting in more tears of joy from Kaiser. At the end of the episode, both Dragonair and Dratini were seen watching Ash and his friends from the sky as they left the Safari Zone. None of Dragonair's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=鈴木泰明 Taimei Suzuki}} Trivia * Kaiser's appearance, demeanor, and partiality to his handgun, the , bears resemblance to the , a stereotype of the spaghetti Western genre made famous by . ** In addition, the name of Kaiser's revolver, "Thunderbolt", is a reference to another one of Clint Eastwood's famous roles, specifically one of the titular characters of the 1974 American crime film . * Kaiser's administrative position in the Safari Zone relates to his name, which was a title reserved for an emperor of the Austrian and German Empires. * Kaiser is the anime equivalent of the Safari Zone Warden from the . Category:Kanto characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters de:Miniryu no Densetsu#Kaiza es:Kaiser it:Kaiser zh:凯撒（EP035）